El amor es hermoso
by pazhitaa714
Summary: Las mane 6 van a un viaje que Fancy pants les propuso y descubren que también van los chicos que les gusta ¿como reaccionaran? Soarindash,Flashlight,Fluttermac,Raripants,Cameljack y Pokeypie (Soy mala para los resúmenes :c)
1. Prólogo

**Recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hasbro yo solo intento entretener **

* * *

Todo comienza en Canterlot High todos ya salieron de vacaciones de verano y Fancy Pants les ofrece algo a las mane 6

-Hola chicas,¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?-Dijo amablemente el chico de cabellos azules **(azul celeste es lo mismo jejejeje XD)**

**-**Pues claro Fancy-Dijo Rarity

-Sigan me-Dijo él

Todas le hicieron caso y lo siguieron,llegaron al patio trasero de la escuela y allí estaban Flash sentry,Soarin,Big macintosh,Pokey pierce y Caramel...

-Hola chicas-Dijo Flash saludándolas

-Hola-Respondieron todas

-Bueno como ya saben salimos de vacaciones y les quiero proponer algo... mis padres me dieron permiso de ir a su playa privada y me dejaron invitar máximo 20 personas,¿Les quiero preguntar si les gustaría ir por 1 semana?-Dijo Fancy pants a todos

-Claro que nos gustaría ir,¿Cierto chicas?-Dijo Twilight y todas asintieron

-¿Y ustedes chicos?-Dijo el chico pants

-Claro,¿Por que no?-Dijo Soarin sonriendo

-Eeyup-Dijo Big mac

-Perfecto,si quieren pueden llevar a sus hermanas pequeñas-Dijo el chico con bigote **(Con bigote en la escuela eso es raro o.O)**

**-**¿Enserio? Eres un encanto,Rarity me agrada tu novio-Dijo Applejack con un tono de burla

Rarity y Fancy pants se sonrojaron fuertemente

-A...Applejack e...él no es mi novio-Dijo Rarity con las mejillas rojas

-Si lo se,solo estoy jugando-Dijo la chica rubia

-Debiste haber visto tu cara jajajaja-Dijo Rainbow intentando aguantar la risa

-E...Entonces nos vamos el lunes en la mañana y nos venimos el próximo lunes ¿Les parece?-Dijo el chico aún sonrojado

-Esta bien-Dijeron todos

-Estoy tan nerviosonada-Dijo Pinkie pie y todos la miraron confundidos

-Nos juntamos en mi casa a las 7:00 am para llegar temprano allá-Dijo por ultimo Fancy y todos asintieron

* * *

**Primer capitulo de esta historia **

**que cosas pasaran en el viaje?**

**Descubran lo en el próximo capitulo **

**Hasta pronto :D**


	2. El viaje

**Recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen a Hasbro yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Todos estaban en el bus camino a la playa muy aburridos todos...

-Uh,que aburrido-Dijo Pinkie quejándose hasta que se le ocurrió algo-Oigan ¿Que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto?-Dijo ella

-Esta bien,no suena mal-Dijo Rainbow

-Claro-Dijo Caramel

Todos se juntaron en medio para jugar

-Bien yo empiezo-Dijo Pinkie -Pokey ¿Verdad o reto?-Dijo sonriendo

-Verdad-Dijo él sin ningún problema

-Verdad...¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?-Dijo la chica fiestera un poco sonrojada** (Pinkie, tu siempre tan directa U.U )**

El chico se sorprendió por la pregunta y se sonrojo-No nunca e tenido una novia-Respondió él-Bueno es mi turno...Big mac ¿Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-Dijo él preocupado por la pregunta que le podrían hacer

-¿Te gusta la maestra Cheerilee?-Dijo Pokey con una sonrisa traviesa

El joven se sonrojo y vio la cara sorprendida de Applejack-Bueno,gustar es una palabra fuerte pero si me atrae-Dijo Mac rascándose la nuca

-Jajaja si claro-Dijo Flash pero nadie le presto atención

-Bien jejeje mi turno...Rainbow,¿Verdad o reto?-Dijo él aún sonrojado

-Reto-Respondió ella pues no le gustaban las verdades

-Bien te reto a que...beses a Soarin-Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza **(Mentira! ajjajajaja XD)**

Ella se sonrojo como un tomate-¿¡Espera que!?-Miro a Soarin quien estaba también muy sonrojado-¡No lo besare!-Dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-Vamos Dash aunque sea uno corto ademas tu quisiste reto-Dijo Applejack

-¿O acaso eres gallina?-Dijo Pinkie burlándose

-¡Bien!-A ella no le gustaba perder y mucho menos que le dijeran gallina

Ambos chicos se estaban acercando mas y mas 4 milímetros 3,2,1 y boom se dan un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios

-Ya listo lo hice ¿¡Felices!?-Dijo Rainbow muy molesta

-Mucho jajajajaj-Rió Pinkie

Rainbo le saco la lengua a Pinkie haciendo que todos rieran

-Bien mi turno...Fluttershy ¿Verdad o reto?

-Ehhh ¿Verdad?-Dijo tímidamente ella

-Bien... ¿A quien de todos los chicos de aquí consideras mas guapo?-Dijo la chica de cabello arcoiris

La chica se sonrojo-No lo diré-Y se cubrió la cara con su pelo

-Vamos Fluttershy querida,dilo-Dijo amablemente Rarity

-Esta bien-Tomo aire y hablo-A quien encuentro mas guapo de aquí es...no me molesten cundo lo diga-Dijo le pelirosa

-Solo dilo-Dijo Pinkie impaciente

-Es...Big mac-Dijo la chica y al instante que lo dijo se tapo la cara con sus manos,todos se quedaron boquiabiertos en especial Big mac

-P...Pues gracias Flutter-Dijo Big macintosh sonrojado

-Bien,es tu turno decide quien-Dijo Twilight sorprendida

-Flash,¿Verdad o reto?-Dijo tímidamente la chica

-Reto-Respondio él

-Te reto a que...le des un beso en la mejilla a Twilight-Dijo la chica en voz baja

-Esta bien es solo la mejilla-Dijo el chico un poco sonrojado

Se acerco a Twilight pero algo hiso que ella mirara al frente y en vez de que le diera un beso el la mejilla le dio uno en la boca

-Hermano dijo en la mejilla no en la boca-Dijo Soarin intentando aguantar la risa **(Este chico re loco -.-")**

-L...Lo siento Twilight me equivoque-Dijo Flash sonrojado

-N...No te preocupes Flash-Respondió ella también sonrojada

-Mi turno,Caramel ¿Verdad o reto?-Dijo Flash intentando cambiar el tema

-Verdad-dijo él sin problemas

-Del 1 al 10 que tan sexy par ti es Applejack-Dijo el chico sonriendo traviesamente

- 10 cla...¿¡Espera que dije!?-Dijo él olvidando que el hermano mayor de la chica estaba aquí

-Valla gracias Caramel-Dijo Applejack

-UUUUUUU-Dijeron todos molestándolos **(ewe ajjajajaja XD)**

-Big mac hermano,no te pongas sobreprotector ahora jajajajaj-Dijo Soarin haciendo que todos rieran

Siguieron jugando durante todo el viaje preguntando y retando cosas muy locas...

* * *

**El fin de este capitulo**

**espero que les haya gustado **

**hasta la próxima *3***


	3. Llegamos

**Recuerdo que nos personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen a Hasbro yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

-¡Chicos llegamos,llegamos!-Dijo felizmente Pinkie quien estaba mirando por la ventana

-Por fin,necesito estirar las piernas-Dijo Rainbow

-Fluttershy,¿Puedes despertar a las niñas?-Pregunto Applejack

-Por supuesto-Dijo la chica tímida

Las CMC estuvieron durmiendo todo el viaje por el aburrimiento ademas era muy temprano

-Niñas,niñas despierten ya llegamos-Dijo amablemente la chica

-Mmmmmmm 5 minutos más mamá-Se quejo Apple bloom

Fluttershy rió y las volvió a despertar hasta que por fin abrieron los ojos,bueno solo dos

-Apple bloom despierta-Dijo la pelirosa

-Nop-Respondió ella

Fluttershy llamo a Big mac

-Big mac,puedes cargar a Apple bloom no quiere despertar-Dijo tímidamente ella recordando lo que pasó en el juego

-Eeyup-Dijo él y cargo a la pequeña es brazos hasta que despertó

-¡Ya ya ya ya desperté-Dijo la niña bajándose de los brazos de Big mac

Ambos rieron y sus miradas se encontraron provocando un pequeño rubor en la chica hasta que Pinkie interrumpió

-¡Wow,Fluttershy mira!-Dijo la chica fiestera llamando a su amiga

-Mira esta mansión,es hermosa-Dijo Rarity asombrada

-Wow Fancy,si que tienes buenos gustos-Dijo Pokey pierce

-Bueno aquí nos quedaremos-Dijo Fancy pants abriendo la puerta de la mansión-Primero lo primero,las habitaciones son grandes tienen que estar en parejas,¡Pido a Pokey!-Dijo el chico ya que se llevaba muy bien con él

-Vallan a ponerse sus trajes de baño que vamos a la playa-Dijo Fancy muy ansioso

Applejack escogió a Fluttershy,Rarity a Pinkie,Rainbow a Twilight y las CMC juntas obviamente/Big mac escogió a Caramel,Fancy a Pokey y Flash a Soarin,todos suben y desempacan sus cosas...

10 minutos después todos están listos y bajan

-¡Vamos!-Dijeron todos

-¡Si!,vamos a la playa-Dijo la chica fiestera

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo**

**se que fue un poco corto pero el siguiente va a ser un poco mas largo**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**hasta mas tarde :D**


	4. La playa

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Los chicos se pusieron a jugar boleiball **(como se escriba XD) **Twilight leyendo un libro**(Tipico -_-")**Pinkie y Rainbow viendo a los chicos jugar,Rarity bronceándose,Fluttershy viendo el paisaje,Applejack echándose bloqueador y las CMC colectando conchas de mar apartadas de las demás

Los chicos deciden descansar un poco de tanto jugar

-¿Vamos a nadar un poco?-Dijo Twilight cerrando su libro

-¡Si!,hace bastante calor-Dijo Pinkie

-Ok-Dijo Rainbow

-Cuenten conmigo-Dijo Applejack con su asento **(ustedes cachan cual) (para que no saben lo que significa cachar es saber)**

-Conmigo igual-Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

-Enseguida voy-Dijo Rarity quitándose los lentes de sol

Las chicas empezaron a quitarse su ropa dejando ver sus trajes de baño y sus cuerpos perfectos dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta** (malditos pervertidos ajjajaja ok no :/)**

-Wow,¿Mis ojos me están mintiendo?-Dijo Pokey mirando fijamente a Pinkie

-Esto es incorrecto pero no lo puedo evitar-Dijo Fancy pants mirando a Rarity

-Sin palabras-Dijo Caramel mirando a Applejack

-¿¡Qué estas mirando!?-Dijo Bic mac muy enojado

-Vamos Big mac relájate y dime ¿Que no se ve hermosa Fluttershy?-Dijo Flash apuntando hacia la pelirosa pero se estaba fijando más en Twilight

Big mac se quedo mirando a Fluttershy y se sonrojo

-Valió la pena dar mi primer beso con Rainbow-Dijo Soarin sonriendo tontamente hacia la chica de cabellos arcoiris

-¡Espera!-Dijo Flash-Diste tu primer beso con Rainbow-Dijo el chico intentando aguantar reír a carcajadas

-Vamos,tu también diste tu primer beso con Twilight-Dijo Soarin defendiéndose e hiso que Flash se sonrojara recordando lo que pasó

-Ninguno de nosotros a dado su primer beso excepto ustedes dos-Dijo Pokey y todos asintieron

-¡Lucers!-Dijieron al unisono Flash y Soarin riendo

-Soarin de no ser por mi no hubieras dado el beso y Flash no se que hiso que Twilight mirara al frente y causo que el beso fuera en la boca-Dijo Big mac muy serio

-Buen punto-Dijo Flash y Soarin asintió nervioso

Continuaron observando a las chicas mientras estaban en el mar

En otra parte...

-E...El agua esta fría-Dijo Pinkie temblando

-No es para tanto Pinkie-Dijo Rainbow y sin ningún problemas se metió al agua de un tiro

-Oigan,los chicos no nos quitan la mirada de encima-Dijo Applejack mirando hacia atrás

-Es por que somos irresistibles,querida-Dijo Rarity y se metió al agua muy sensualmente

-E...¿Enserio lo crees Rarity?-Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

-Por supuesto-Dijo la pelimorada

-Solo actúen natural-Dijo Twilight y se metió debajo de una ola

6 minutos después todas salieron del agua

Para los chicos mientras las chicas caminaban hacia ellos parecía una pasarela,con sus cabellos y cuerpos mojados

-Chicos,¿Que les parece si vamos a surfear?-Dijo Fancy pants desviando la mirada de las chicas

-Claro-Dijo Soarin

-Genial-Dijo Caramel

Mientras los chicos fueron al mar Rarity reúne a todas

-¡Bien confiesen!-Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa-¿A quien les gusta?-

Todas se sonrojaron por la pregunta

-De...¿De que rayos hablas Rarity?-Dijo Twilight nerviosa

-Solo díganlo-Dijo la chica de cabellos morados-Yo se los diré a mi me gusta...Fancy Pants-Dijo ella un poco sonrojada

-Esta bien lo diré...me gusta Pokey-Dijo Pinkie con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-A mi Flash-Dijo Twilight apenada

-A mi in poco Caramel-Dijo Applejack

-A mi nadie,eso es de niñas-Dijo Rainbow

-Vamos Dashie,¿Que hay de Soarin?-Dijo Pinkie

La chica se sonrojo-Bueno...el es guapo y todo-Dijo bajando la cabeza

-Lo admitiste-Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa vencedora-Bien Fluttershy solo quedas tu ¿Quien te gusta?-

La chica tímida se sonrojo-¿Prometen que no se lo dirán a nadie?-Dijo ella y todas asintieron

-¿Promesa Pinkie pie?-Dijo Fluttershy

-Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo-Dijeron todas al unisono

-Bien,me gusta... Big mac-Dijo la pelirosa muy sonrojada

-M...Mi hermano?-Dijo Applejack,ella solo asintió

-Tranquila no se lo diremos a nadie,cierto chicas?-Dijo Twilight sonriendo y todas asintieron con la cabeza

Lo que no sabia es que las CMC escucharon todo...

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo! :D**

**Los chicos tan pervertidos jejejejje**

**Las CMC escucharon todo :o se quedaran calladas o lo dirán?**

**Hasta luego! ^^**


	5. Cuñado y cuñada

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Las niñas después de lo que escucharon se fueron a hablar a otro lado...

-¿Escucharon lo que yo escuche?-Dijo Sweetie belle

-Claro que lo escuchamos-Dijo Scootaloo

-No lo puedo creer,¡Ahora sabemos a quienes les gustan a las chicas!-Dijo alarmada Apple bloom

-Cálmate Applebloom,solo no tenemos que decir nada-Dijo Scootaloo

-Y lo peor de todo es que se que a Fluttershy le gusta mi hermano y a Applejack Caramel,!¿Ahora como los voy a mirar a los ojos?!-Dijo muy nerviosa la peliroja

-Vamos Applebloom enamorarse no es malo-Dijo Sweetie belle

-Por favor Sweetie belle,el amor es asqueroso-Dijo Scootaloo sacando la lengua

-No seas tontita-Dijo Sweetie

-Les digo algo,no digamos nada y no nos entrometamos,no quiero meterme en problemas-Dijo Apple bloom

-Tienes razón,fingiremos como que no escuchamos nada-Dijo la pelimorada

-O vamos chicas,a mi me encantaría tener un cuñado,¿Que dicen ustedes?-Dijo Sweetie

-A mi también me gustaría...-Dijo Apple bloom-Creo que no le vi el lado bueno de tener un cuñado o cuñada-

-Ves no tiene nada de malo,el amor tiene sus virtudes-Dijo Sweetie belle

-¡Vasta! me van hacer vomitar-Dijo Scootaloo cruzando los brazos

-Jajajajajaja-Rieron Apple bloom y Sweetie belle

-No seas exagerada Scoot-Dijo la chica de piel amarilla** (no se me ocurrió otro nombre -_-)**

**-**¡Si!-Dijo Sweetie belle-Imagínate tener a Soarin como hermano-

-Mmmm no suena mal-Dijo Scoot

-Entonces no diremos nada,¿Trato hecho?-Dijo Apple bloom

-Hecho-Dijeron Scootaloo y Sweetie belle

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo**

**Lo siento si no escribí nada es que tenia cosas que hacer :c**

**Hasta luego :)**


	6. Primera noche

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Ya eran las 7:00pm y el sol ya se estaba poniendo dejando ver bellisimos colores en el cielo...

-Es hermoso-Dijo Rarity mirando el atardecer

-Si que lo es-Dijo Twilight enamorándose del sol

-Es muy colorido-Dijo Sweetie belle

-Bien chicas ya es tarde mejor volvamos a la mansión-Dijo Fancy pants

-Tienes razón-Dijo Applejack levantándose

En la mansión...

-Bien,hay dos baños suficientemente grande-Dijo Fancy-Los chicos en uno y las chicas en otro nos juntamos en el living cuando terminen de bañarse-

-Nosotras en donde-Dijo Apple bloom

-Casi lo olvido,en el baño para niños,créanme no querrán salir de ahí-Dijo Fancy pants apuntando la dirección **(yo no quería que escucharan la conversación de las mane 6 :/)**

En el baño de las chicas...

-Valla este baño si que es enorme-Dijo sorprendida Twilight

-Necesito bañarme y quitarme la arena del cuerpo...-Dijo Rarity

Todas se meten a la bañera juntas **(OMG menos mal que son todas mujeres 0.0) **

**-**Ahora entiendo por que los chicos no nos dejaban de mirarnos-Dijo Pinkie pie mirando el cuerpo de todas

-Ves,somos irresistibles-Dijo Rarity sonriendo coquetamente

-Creo que tienes razón Rarity-Dijo Twilight mirando su cuerpo

-Pero vamos,los chicos tampoco están tan mal con sus cuerpos musculosos-Dijo Applejack **(ajjajajajajajja ok no -_-")**

**-**¿Que estarán haciendo los chicos en este momento?-Dijo Fluttershy-¿Estarán hablando de nosotras?

-Probablemente-Dijo Rainbow dash

En el baño de los chicos...

-No puede ser,cuando vi a las chicas con sus trajes de baño casi me sale sangre por la nariz-Dijo Flash

-Vamos Flash no hables en plural mas bien estabas mirando a Twilight-Dijo Soarin

-Admítanlo de una vez-Dijo Fancy pants

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo confundido Big mac

-De que a ustedes les gustan las chicas-Dijo el chico de caballos azul sonriendo traviesamente haciendo que todos se sonrojaran

-Bueno ya tienes razón...admito que me gusta Pinkie-Dijo Pokey un poco nervioso

-Admito que me gusta Rainbow-Dijo sonrojado Soarin

-Y a mi Twilight-Dijo Flash rascándose la nuca

-A mi Rarity-Dijo Fancy-Faltan ustedes dos,¿Quienes les gusta?-Dijo el chico mirando a Big mac y a Caramel

-Bueno me gusta...A...Applejack-Dijo Caramel mirando a Big mac nervioso

-Si les haces algo a mi hermanita,desearas no haber nacido,es todo lo que te digo-Dijo Big mac de una forma amenazadora

-Big mac no cambies el tema,¿Quien te gusta?-Dijo Soarin

El chico se sonrojo-Bueno me gusta Cheerilee-Dijo el de cabellos naranjas **(naranjas rubio no se realmente XD)**

-Mac,te lo digo como amigo pero no te conviene ella-Dijo Flash preocupado por su amigo

-Mas bien te conviene alguien como Fluttershy-Dijo Pokey

-P...¿Por que siempre hablan de ella?-Dijo Big mac un poco molesto

-Amigo,de la forma que ella te mira parece que le gustas,hasta lo dijo en el bus-Dijo Soarin

-Dijo que era guapo,no que le gustara-Dijo Big mac sonrojado

-Big mac no tienes escusa-Dijo Fancy pants

-Admite que te gusta,por lo menos un poco-Dijo Caramel

-Bueno tal ves un poco-Admitió el joven

-Awww,harían una adorable pareja-Dijo Caramel

Big mac solo se sonrojo y lo miro de forma de _Cállate!_

Todos terminaron de bañarse,se pusieron sus pijamas y bajaron al living

Las CMC se fueron a dormir por que tuvieron un día "agotador"

-¿Que les parece si contamos historias de terror?-Dijo Fancy pants

-Ok-Dijo Twilight

-Yo paso-Dijo con un poco de miedo Fluttershy

-Vamos Flutter no seas agua fiestas-Dijo Pinkie con cara de perrito

-O...Ok-Dijo la chica pelirosa

Todos se reunieron en medio del living para contar historias

-Yo empiezo,la historia se llama "La llorona"-Dijo Flash sentry de una forma tenebrosa **(Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió no hiba a poner la botellita 0.0)**

**-**Tengo miedo-Dijo Fluttershy cubriéndose la cara con su pelo

-Tranquila,yo estoy aquí-Dijo Big mac y puso su brazo en el hombro de Fluttershy **(Awwwww *3*)** la chica solamente se sonrojo

-Bien la historia comienza...-Dijo Flash **(Ya se saben la historia y si no búscala en Internet simplemente es que me da paja escribir XD)**

**-**Algunas veces vagabunda por las calles en busca de sus hijos perdidos y no para de llorar,Fin-Dijo el chico de cabellos azules

Las chicas estaban abrazando fuertemente a los chicos

-¿Les dio miedo?-Pregunto Flash con una sonrisa traviesa

-Noo para nada-Dijo Rainbow y trago saliva

-Mejor vallamos a dormir-Dijo Fancy pants igual con un poco de miedo

En el cuarto de Fluttershy y Applejack...

-Applejack,¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-Pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy

-Claro,la verdad a mi igual me dio miedo la historia de Flash-Dijo la chica rubia

**(En el cuarto de las demás chicas ocurrió lo mismo,en los chicos no por que son unos machos pechos peludos jejejejejej XD)**

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo! :D**

**Igual fue un poco largo pero buano ajjajaj XD**

**Hasta mañana :)**


	7. El trato

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener **

* * *

Después de la historia que contó Flash para todos fue difícil dormir, pero en especial a las chicas,hasta la mismísima Rainbow dash le dio miedo aunque no lo demostrara,todas despertaron con la luz del sol,se vistieron y bajaron a tomar desayuno...

-Buenos días-Dijo Soarin estirándose

-Buenos días,¿Como durmieron?-Dijo Fancy pants

-No muy bien,gracias a Flash-Dijo Rarity y todas las chicas miraron al chico,Flash estaba intentando no reír a carcajadas

-¿Y las niñas?-Pregunto Pinkie

-Están durmiendo aún-Dijo Fluttershy

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?-Dijo entusiasmado Pokey

-Pues,¿Les parece si en la noche vamos al parque de diversiones de la ciudad?-Dijo Fancy y todos asintieron con la cabeza

-¡Que emocionante!-Dijo Pinkie dando saltitos

-¿Entonces hoy estaremos en la playa todo el día?-Pregunto Caramel

-Eeyup-DIJO Big Mac

-¡Muy buenos días!-Dijeron tres voces por detrás,todos miraron y eran tres niñas que al parecer estaban llenas de energía

-Valla valla,parece que alguien despertó con muchas ganas-Dijo Applejack mirando a su hermana

Las tres niñas asintieron con la cabeza

-Ok,tomemos desayuno y después vamos a la playa-Dijo Fancy pants

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comieron un emparedado y jugo de a sus cuartos para ponerse sus trajes de baño...

Todas se cambiaron en un solo cuarto **(las chicas,los chicos se cambiaron en otro o.0) **pero Pinkie salió del baño un poco molesta

-¿Que ocurre Pinkie?-Pregunto preocupada Twilight

-No voy a poder estar en el mar hoy-Dijo con una cara molesta la chica fiestera

-¿Por que no terrón de azúcar?-Dijo Applejack

-Es que estoy con...-Dijo Pinkie con un pequeño rubor

- ¿Con qué-Fluttershy? Tímidamente preguntar

-Con mi...-Dijo la chica pelirosa mirando hacia abajo

-¡Solo dinos!-Dijo impaciente Rainbow

-Con mi periodo-Finalizo la chica de ojos celestes

-Que lastima querida pero,¿Por qué no ocupas Tampax?-Pregunto Rarity **(para que no sepan que son Tampax pues búscalo en Internet es que me da vergüenza escribirlo jejejeej 0/0)**

**-**No confió en esas cosas,me dijeron que usarlas es muy incomodo-Dijo Pinkie poniendo una cara de dolor

-Es verdad-Dijo Twilight-Yo una vez ocupe uno y me molesto muchísimo-

-Bueno,no importa solo estaré en la arena viendo como todos se divierten en el mar-Dijo la pelirosa muy triste

-Si quieres yo me quedo contigo-Dijo Fluttershy acariciando el hombro de su amiga

-Gracias Flutter,eres muy buena amiga-Dijo la chica fiestera abrazando a Flutter **(Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió pero buano ahora nos vamos con los chicos *3*)**

En el cuarto de los chicos...

-Chicos por favor,estén un poco mas tranquilos al ver a las chicas en sus trajes de baño-Dijo Fancy pants

Todos estaban profundamente sonrojaron

-Creo que tienes razón-Dijo Big mac

- Es que no lo puedo evitar-Dijo Flash cubriéndose la cara con sus manos

-Amigo,no caigas en la tentación-Dijo Pokey agarrando de los hombros a Flash

-¿Les parece si hacemos lo mismo pero al revés?-Dijo Soarin con una sonrisa picara

Todos lo miraron confundidos

-Es fácil,ellas nos cautivaron con sus cuerpos perfectos-Dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa tonta hasta que reacciono-Ahora es nuestro turno con estos cuerpos de hombre-Dijo Soarin sacando músculos

-Me gusta tu idea-Dijo Caramel

-Hagamoslo-Dijo Pokey y todos chocaron esos cinco

En la playa...

Las chicas empezaron a tomar sol y los chicos decidieron empezar su pequeño plan

-Chicos vamos a jugar voleibol al mar-Dijo Soarin y les guiño un ojo

-Claro-DIJO Pokey

Todos agarraron una pelota y se fueron al mar muy sexy mente que dejaron a las chicas muy sonrojadas

-Wow,Applejack lo que dijiste ayer de los chicos es verdad-Dijo Pinkie pie

-Se los dije-Dijo la chica rubia

-Esto es incorrecto-Dijo Fluttershy muy sonrojada tapándose la cara con su pelo

-Miren esos cuerpos de hombres-Dijo sorprendida Rarity

-No es obvio,ya se lo que están planeando-Dijo Rainbow dash

-¿De que hablas Dash-Pregunto Twilight

-Están haciendo lo mismo que hicimos nosotras ayer-Dijo la chico de cabello arcoiris

-Creo que tienes razón no caeremos tan fácilmente-Dijo Applejack

-Ellos caerán ante nosotras no nosotras ante ellos-Dijo Rarity lleno de orgullo

-Así se habla-Dijo Pinkie

-Comienza el plan seductor-Dijo Twilight

-Hagamos un trato-Dijo Rarity-Durante todo el viaje tenemos que lograr que los chicos nos besen-

Todas se sonrojaron por lo que dijo Rarity

-No creo que sea buena idea-Dijo Fluttershy

-Vamos,¿no les gustaría dar un beso?-Dijo la pelimorada

-Esta bien,haremos el reto-Dijo Applejack

-Trato hecho,al final del viaje diremos si lo hicimos o no-Dijo la chica de ojos azules

Con los chicos...

-El plan no esta funcionando-Dijo Pokey

-¿De que estarán hablando?-Dijo curioso Soarin

-Las mujeres son un misterio-Dijo Big macintosh

Todos asintieron

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Fancy pants

Todos se juntaron

-Durante todo el viaje ustedes tienen que lograr besar a las chicas que les gusta-Dijo Fancy sonriendo traviesamente

-¿Disculpa?-Dijeron todos al unisono

-¿No quieren o son gallinas?-Dijo el chico con bigote

-Ok lo haremos-Dijo Flash

-Perfecto,que empiece el juego-Dijo Fancy pants

* * *

**Los chicos y chicas piensan igual!?**

**ok eso es raro**

**Que pasara en el parque de diversiones en la noche?**

**En un ratito subo la siguiente parte :D**

**Hasta luego *3***


	8. El parque de diversiones

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Todos pasaron el resto del día en la playa,emocionados para que llegue la noche e ir al parque de diversiones hasta que por fin el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte... **(eran las 7:00pm y el parque abría a las 8:00pm)**

-¡Vamos vamos vamos!-Dijo emocionada Pinkie-Nos espera una gran noche-

-Cálmate Pinkie,primero tenemos que tomar una ducha-Dijo Rarity calmando a su amiga

-Rarity tiene razón-Dijo Fancy pants

Todos fueron a la mansión a tomar una ducha y prepararse para 15 minutos y todos estaban listos y eran las 7:15pm,decidieron ir caminando ya que el parque no estaba muy lejos de allí

Cuando por fin llegaron Fancy pants compraron 15 entradas **(el tenia mucho dinero obviamente) **y entraron al parque

-¿A que atracción vamos primero?-Dijo Soarin

-Vamos al tagada-Dijo Pinkie y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Hicieron la fila para el juego hasta que llego su turno de subirse

Todos se sentaron, su sujetaron y el juego comenzó a funcionar,primero empezó a dar vueltas

-¡Aquí vamos!-Dijo Flash

El juego empezó a saltar y todos gritando por la emoción

-Woho!-Dijeron todos al unisono

-¡Sujetense bien!-Dijo Applejack preocupada por las niñas

Y lo peor de todo es que justo el juego dejo de dar vueltas pero seguía saltando y dejaron en la cima a Applejack,Caramel,Pinkie y Pokey,sentían como si fueran a caerse pero el juego por fin se detuvo dejando a todos con los brazos adoloridos

-Wow,eso fue genial-Dijo Big mac

-Si que lo fue-Dijo Scootaloo

-Ahora,¿Vamos a la montaña rusa?-Dijo Flash apuntando e lugar

Las niñas tragaron duro y dijeron-No gracias nosotras vamos a la rueda de la fortuna-Y salieron corriendo

-¿Ustedes también tienen miedo?-Dijo Caramel con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Claro que no-Dijo Rainbow e hicieron la fila para la atraccion

Llego su turno y todos estaban nerviosos

En el primer puesto estaba Rainbow y Soarin ya que eran los mas valientes

En el segundo puesto estaban Applejack y Caramel

En el tercero estaban Twilight y Flash

En el cuarto Pinkie y Pokey

En el quinto Fluttershy y Big mac

En el sexto Rarity y Fancy pants

Y mas atrás personas ajenas obvio

El juego comenzó a moverse y empezó a subir

-¡Si!-Dijeron todos menos Fluttershy que tenia los ojos cerrados y Big mac se dio cuenta

-Tranquila Fluttershy,no te va a pasar nada-Dijo Bic mac y le tomo la mano a la chica al cual causo que se sonrojara

Estaban en la cima a punto de bajar y todos gritando fuertemente el juego bajo con rapidez y empezó a dar vueltas por todas partes paso 1 minuto de adrenalina y el juego paró dejando a todos temblando y con sus cabellos desordenados

Todos de bajaron de la atracción y fueron por unas bebidas por tanto gritar

Se fueron a sentar y a Fancy pants se le ocurrió algo-¿Vamos a la casa del terror?-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa

-Que gran idea-Dijo Pokey

-No gracias-Dijo Fluttershy

-Vamos Flutter,por favor-Dijo Rainbow

-Esta bien-Dijo ella,hicieron la fila y las reglas decía que tenia que ser en parejas **(el juego era caminando)**

-Es en parejas-Dijo Twilight

-Bueno,cada uno de nosotros va a tener que ir con cada una de ustedes-Dijo Soarin-Yo voy con Dash-

-Yo voy con Twilight-Dijo Flash

-Yo con Applejack-Dijo Caramel

-Yo con Pinkie-Dijo Pokey

-Yo con la señorita Rarity-Dijo Fancy pants

-Yo voy con Fluttershy-Dijo Big mac

Todas se sonrojaron fuertemente

Los primeros en pasar fueron Rainbow y Soarin y así sucesivamente

Con Soarin y Rainbow

-Es escalofriante aquí adentro-Dijo Soarin

-No me lo digas-Dijo Rainbow mirando hacia todos lados

Siguieron caminando y se encontraron con una niña amarrada a una cama

-Valla valla-Dijo la niña-¿Que tenemos aquí? una pareja de jóvenes enamorados-

Ambos se sonrojaron y la niña continuo hablando

-No debieron haber entrado,pues yo soy el diablo-Dijo la niña con una carcajada-¡Salgan de aquí! o me los llevare conmigo al infierno-

Soarin y Rainbow siguieron corriendo muy asustados y Soarin se dio cuenta de que Dash estaba agarrada de su brazo el solamente sonrió y continuaron caminando

Con Applejack y Caramel...

Applejack trago duro-Esta lugar es espeluznante-Dijo la chica rubia

-Si que lo es-Dijo Caramel

De pronto se encontraron a un carnicero cubierto de sangre

-Bienvenidos a mi carnicería-Dijo él-Existe gente que no aprecia la carne humana,pero yo si-

Applejack y Caramel estaban abrazados con mucho miedo

-Y como verán esta carne esta podrida pero les propongo algo juguemos a cazar yo soy el cazador y ustedes la presa-Dijo el carnicero-Les doy 3 segundos para escapar,1... 2...3

Applejack y Caramel corrieron muy rápido para que no los alcanzaran

-¡Corre!-Dijo Caramel

Con Twilight y Flash...

-Me arrepiento de haber entrado-Dijo Twilight tomando de la mano a Flash

-Tranquila Twi,estas conmigo-Dijo Flash sonriendole a la chica

Al caminar se encontraron con una mujer rodeada de títeres

-¿Que miran ustedes?-Dijo la extraña mujer-¿Miran mis hermosos títeres?,les cuento un secreto,estos títeres alguna vez fueron personas vivas,les propongo algo yo al primero que atrape lo voy a convertir en uno de ellos-Dijo ella apuntando a un títere todavía sangrando-Les doy un consejo,CORRAN!-

Flash y Twilight corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron para poder escapar de la mujer

-AAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dijeron ambos al unisono

Con Rarity y Fancy pants

-Este lugar necesita algunos cambios-Dijo Rarity mirando hacia todos lados

-Tienes razón-Dijo Fancy

De repente escucharon una voz llorando

-Alto,no debieron entrar-Dijo una niña entre sollozos-¿Saben lo que hace este hombre con su familia?,les quita la piel solo miren-Dijo ella mostrando su mejilla que la tenia abierta y llena de sangre-¿Escuchan?,Ahí viene él-

De pronto un hombre con motosierra apareció por detrás Rarity y Fancy pants corrieron casi llorando

-¡Ayuda!-Gritaron ambos

-Un hombre loco nos esta siguiendo-Dijo Rarity apunto de desmayarse

Con Pinkie y Pokey...

-¿No es emocionante?-Dijo Pinkie sonriendo como siempre

-Si,emocionante-Dijo Pokey muy nervioso mordiéndose el labio inferior

De pronto un payaso apareció en frente de ellos

-Hola,jijiji-Dijo él-¿Les gustan los juegos?

Pinkie asintió con la cabeza

-¡Que bien!-Vamos a jugar corre o el payaso te mata,¿Les gusta el nombre? lo invente yo mismo jijiji

Al instante que Pinkie escucho la palabra "mata" se le borro la sonrisa y agarro del brazo a Pokey

-Les voy a dar las reglas,si alcanzan a correr ganan pero si los alcanzo se quedaran con migo para siempre-Dijo él de una forma tenebrosa y de nuevo empezó a reír-Que empiece el juego,les doy 3 segundos para correr jijijij 1...

Pinkie y Pokey corrieron lo mas rápido posible para correr de tal payaso

-Aaaaaaaa!-Dijo Pinkie gritando fuertemente

Con Fluttershy y Big mac...

-No quiero ver nada-Dijo Fluttershy cubriéndose la cara con su pelo

-Yo estoy contigo-Dijo Big mac dándole la mano a la chica

De repente un hombre apareció enfrente

-No hagan ruido,están despertando a mis queridos animales-Dijo él hombre misterioso mostrando a un conejo sin sus ojos y sin su pelaje,Fluttershy solo quería llorar y se cubrió su cara el el hombro de Big macintosh

-¡Les dije que no hicieran ruido!-Dijo él hombre sacando un cuchillo con filo apuntando hacia la chica,ella solamente chillo-!Los voy a matar!-Dijo el hombre acercándose a los dos chicos

Ambos corrieron rápido para que no los mataran

-¡Corre!-Dijo Big mac y agarro a Fluttershy y se la llevo en brazos

Todos se encontraron afuera de la casa del terror

-¡Nunca más entro en mi vida!-Dijo Rarity todavia temblando

-Yo tampoco-Dijo Flash

-Bueno,al menos nos sacamos la duda-Dijo Applejack

-Creo que si-Dijo Big mac

-Vamos a buscar a las niñas-Dijo Fluttershy agarrándose le brazo del chico de ojos verdes **(Big mac no Soarin o.0)**

Todos pasaron el resto de la noche en el parque hasta el cierre

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo! :D**

**El mas largo de mi vida creo ejejejej XD**

**La casa del terror la base cuando yo me subí a una salí casi llorando ejejejejej**

**Hasta luego :3**


	9. Un día en casa (Parte 1)

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Al día siguiente después de estar en el parque de diversiones donde sufrieron adrenalina y miedos,despertaron muy agotados y algunos afónicos de tanto gritar,todos fueron a la cocina para tomar su desayuno

-Buenos días-Dijo Soarin

-Buenos días,Soarin-Dijo Twilight con pocos ánimos

-¿Qué te pasa Twi?-Preguntó Flash algo preocupado

-No dormí muy bien recordando aquella visita en la casa del terror-Respondió ella

-Ahora que lo dices,yo tampoco dormí bien por esa misma razón-Dijo Rarity

-Menos mal que nosotras no entramos-Dijo Applebloom riendo a carcajadas al igual que Sweetie belle y Scootaloo

-Olvidemos este tema y comamos algo-Dijo Applejack y todos asintieron

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a comer

-Oigan,mejor hoy no vayamos a la playa y nos quedamos aquí-Dijo Fancy pants

-Es verdad,podemos hacer un montón de cosas aquí-Dijo Caramel

Applejack noto que algo faltaba y ese algo era los gritos de Pinkie pie-¿Qué ocurre terrón de azúcar?-Dijo la chica rubia viendo a su amiga

-...-Ella no dijo nada,solamente puso una cara triste

-Applejack querida,creo que al parecer Pinkie se quedo sin voz-Dijo Rarity y la chica fiestera asintió con la cabeza

-Como lo siento Pinkie,esto pasó por gritar mucho ayer-Dijo Fluttershy que estaba a su lado-Si quieres te puedo hacer un remedio casero para el dolor-Dijo la chica amablemente

-Gracias Fluttershy-Dijo la chica pelirosa con la poca voz que le quedaba

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer en esta gran mansión?-Dijo Soarin

Todos se quedaron pensando hasta que Rarity se puso de pie de golpe

-¡Lo tengo!-Grito fuertemente la chica,todos la miraron confundidos,ella solamente se sonrojo de la vergüenza

-Ay-Se quejo Twilight-¿Es necesario gritar,Rarity?-Dijo ella sobándose los oídos

-Lo siento jeje-Dijo la chica modista-Como decía,lo que podemos hacer es jugar verdad o reto,¿Qué les parece?-

-¿Otra vez?,esto debe ser una broma-Dijo Rainbow hasta que recordó aquel beso con Soarin y se sonrojo levemente

-Oh vamos,es solo para matar el tiempo-Dijo Rarity

-No suena mal-Dijo Fancy pants-Y en la noche podemos hacer un asado-Dijo el chico **(Cuando dinero tiene este hombre por Dios!?)**

**-**Por mi esta bien-Dijo Applejack

-No cuenten conmigo,nosotras vamos a jugar al jardín-Dijo Scootaloo y sus dos amigas asintieron

-Si quieren pueden ir a la piscina que esta atrás-Dijo Fancy apuntando al lugar **(Esto es una broma!? Quiero una familia así!)**

-¿!Enserio!?-Dijeron las tres al unisono-¿Podemos?¿Podemos?-Las niñas pusieron caritas de cachorros a sus hermanas

-Ok pero se quedan allí-Dijo la chica rubia y las tres niñas sin ningún problema fueron a cambiarse

-Pero tengan en cuenta que los retos tienen que ser difíciles-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente la chica pelimorada

Todos tragaron duro y terminaron de comer su desayuno,después se dirigieron al la sala de estar para poder empezar con el juego

-Yo empiezo-Dijo Soarin-Applejack,¿Verdad o reto?-Dijo el chico

-Verdad-Dijo ella sin problemas

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tu y Caramel cuando entraron a la casa del terror?-Dijo Soarin riendo maliciosamente

La chica se sonrojo-Pues no hicimos nada malo solamente nos abrazamos y obviamente gritamos y corrimos-Dijo la rubia cabizbaja

Caramel notó la mirada asesina de Big mac y rápidamente desvió la mirada a otro lado

-¿Solo un abrazo?-Dijo Soarin-Pff que son aburridos-Todos rieron a excepción de Applejack,Caramel y Big mac

-Vamos Mac,no te comportes así-Dijo Flash y el chico solamente frunció el ceño

-Ok Fancy,¿Verdad o reto?-Dijo la chica rubia

-Reto-Dijo él

-Te reto a que estés todo el juego al lado de Rarity tomados de la mano-Dijo la chica sonriendo traviesamente

Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente

-_Pagaras por esto Applejack-_Dijo Rarity para sus adentros con las mejillas ardiendo

Fancy se sentó al lado de la chica y lentamente le tomo la se los quedaron viendo y eso a Rarity le molesto

-¡Dejen de mirarnos!-Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie sin soltar la mano del chico-Continúen con el juego-

Todos dejaron de mirarlos y siguieron jugando

-Ok jejeje-Dijo el chico con bigote-Twilight,¿Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-Dijo ella

-¿Has dado tu primer beso?-Dijo él

-Si,tú mismo lo viste-Dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas

-Es verdad...¡Espera!.¿Ese fue tu primer beso?-Dijo Fancy pants sorprendido, Twilight asintió con la cabeza-Eso significa que tu primer beso fue con...¡Auch!-El chico no pudo continuar ya que obtuvo un golpe el el hombro de parte de Flash

-Pero eso no importa ahora jejeje-Rió Twilight nerviosamente-Dash,¿Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-Rainbow preferiría no arriesgarse a que le hicieran algo con Soarin-_Que no tenga nada que ver con Soarin,que no tenga nada que ver con Soarin-_Repetía una y otra vez en su mente

-¿Qué sentiste al besarte con Soarin?-Dijo Twilight

-_¡Demonios!-_Pensó la chica_-_Pues jejejej...no sentí nada,solo lo hise por el reto,aunque igual no estuvo tan mal-Finalizó Dash un poco sonrojada

-Ok jejej,eso no me lo esperaba-Dijo Applejack

-Mi turno,Pinkie,¿Verdad o reto?-Dijo la chica de cabellos arcoiris

-Verdad-Dijo la pelirosa con una voz grave

-¿Te gusta alguien?-Dijo Rainbow con una risa

-Sip-Dijo solamente eso

-Dinos quien Pinkie-Dijo Dash molesta

-Tu preguntaste si me gustaba alguien no quien era,así que si,me gusta alguien pero no diré quien-Finalizó Pinkie cruzando sus brazos después tomando un poco de agua

-¡Agh!-Se quejo Rainbow haciendo un puchero

-Buen jugado Pinkie-Dijo Fluttershy riendo suavemente

-Ok Soarin,¿Verdad o reto?-Dijo Pinkie

-Reto-Dijo él

-Te reto a que beses en la mejilla a Applejack-Dijo la chica ya que quería sacarle celos a Rainbow

-¿¡Espera que!?-Dijo Applejack sorprendida

-E...Esta bien-Tartamudeo acerco a la chica rubia y le besó la mejilla y en el otro lado Rainbow se estaba mordiendo el labio

-Soarin besó a Applejack ajjajaja-Rió Flash a carcajadas

-Por lo menos yo si la besé en la mejilla-Se defendió el chico

-Tuche-Dijo Flash

Pasaron las horas y ni se dieron cuenta del tiempo haciendo retos y contando verdades

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo*-***

**Jajajajjaja,perdón si me demore es que mi mamá me inscribió a un reforzamiento de lenguaje -_-"**

**Subiré**** la parte del asado mañana si es que tengo tiempo ok?**

**En fin! jjajaj XD**

**Hasta mañana :3**


	10. Un día en casa (Parte 2)

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Todos estaban lo más felices jugando hasta que las niñas hablaron

-¿Todavía están jugando?-Dijo Applebloom con una toalla en su cabello ya que se habían salido de la piscina hace poco

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Caramel

-Son las 7:15 pm-Respondió Flash mirando su reloj en su muñeca

-Esta bien,algunos vallan a prender la parrilla que esta en el patio trasero por mientras yo voy a buscar la carne?-Dijo Fancy pants

-¿Te acompaño?-Dijo Mac por que sabia que iba a necesitar ayuda **(en otras palabras lo encontraba debilucho xD)**

-¿Por que no?-Dijo él. Ambos fueron a la cocina y los demás fueron para afuera

En el patio trasero...

-Chicas,ustedes vallan a buscar las cosas necesarias para la mesa por favor-Dijo Soarin

-Esta bien-Dijo Applejack

Todas volvieron,Applejack y Dash tenían los platos y los servicios,Twilight y Rarity tenían los vasos,Fluttershy tenia un mantel para le mesa y Pinkie pie tenia las servilletas**(gran cosa Pinkie,todas cargadas y tú no ¬¬)**.Dejaron las cosas encima de la mesa y Big mac y Fancy pants llegaron con diferentes tipos de carnes

-Casi lo olvido-Dijo Fancy llevando una mano a la cabeza-Necesitamos fuentes para la ensalada-

-Yo los voy a buscar-Dijo Flash

-Gracias,están en el sótano a un lado de la escalera-Dijo él con una sonrisa

-Enseguida vuelvo-Dijo Flash y cuando estaba a punto de caminar alguien le llamo

-Yo voy contigo-Dijo Twilight poniéndose a un lado de él,Flash asintió con la cabeza

Cuando llegaron al sótano,vieron que era muy estrecho y oscuro

-Allí están las fuentes-Dijo Twilight apuntando el lugar

Cuando Flash los toco,todos cayeron al suelo,él estaba apunto de levantarlo cuando por accidente toco la mano de Twilight

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato sonrojados

-Lo siento-Dijo sonrojada ella,se levanto y tropezo con una de las fuentes cayendo en cima de Flash

En el patio trasero

-¡Agh!,¿Por qué se demoran tanto esos dos?-Dijo Rainbow dash en un puchero

-Vamos a buscarlos-Dijo Soarin,ambos fueron al sótano

De nuevo en el sótano

Flash y Twilight estaban muy cerca a punto de darse un beso

-_No puedo creer lo que estoy por hacer,sé que ya hice esto antes pero esta vez es por nuestra propia causa-_Pensó Twilight sintiendo como su corazón latía muy fuerte

-_Vamos Flash,esta es tu oportunidad de besarla-_Flash estaba en las mismas condiciones

Ambos cerraron sus ojos para por fin sentir el contacto del otro

-¿!Qué están haciendo!?-Gritó Rainbow muy desesperada

La pareja se separo muy avergonzada

-Lamentamos interrumpir-Dijo Soarin nervioso mirando como Flash le dedicaba una mirada asesina

-Mejor vamonos-Dijo Dash asustada mirando a Twilight que también le dedicaba una mirada de odio a Rainbow

-Dash agarro la mano de Soarin llevándoselo corriendo. Flash y Twilight se quedaron con la respiración agitada

-_Estábamos tan cerca de hacerlo-_Pensó Twilight con una mirada triste

-_!Maldita sea!,juro que te voy a matar Soarin-_Pensó Flash enojado

-Mejor vayamos afuera,nos deben estar esperando-Dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio incomodo

Ambos tomaron las fuentes necesarias y salieron del sótano muy apenados sin mirarse a los ojos

Llegaron al patio dejando las fuentes sobre la mesa,Dash se acerco a Twiligth

-Twi,lo siento,solamente los fuimos a buscar y no creí que estarían...bueno-Dijo la chica de cabellos arcoiris nerviosamente

-No te preocupes,ya no importa-Dijo Twiligth

-¿Segura?-Preguntó la Rainbow y la chica peliazul asintió con la cabeza-¿Entonces no hay rencor?-

-No hay rencor-Dijo Twi,ambas se abrazaron fuertemente-Ademas,todavía tengo tiempo para que eso pase-

Con Soarin y Flash...

-H...Hola Flash-Dijo nerviosamente Soarin rascándose la nuca,Flash ni siquiera lo miro-Escucha,sé que estas molesto por lo que paso en el sótano,lo siento,no creí que estaban a punto de besarse-Dijo el chico,Flash se iso el tonto fingiendo no escuchar nada-Te lo compensare-Flash al fin lo vio

-Te escucho-Dijo él dándose la vuelta

-Te prometo que te voy a ayudar a ti y a Twilight a que estén un momento a solas,no se cuando ni donde pero sé que va a pasar durante el viaje-Dijo Soarin con la esperanza de que su plan le gustara a Flash

-Me parece bien-Dijo él-Aunque tengo una mejor idea-Dijo Flash con una mirada picara

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunto el chico peliazul curiosamente

-Nos vamos a ayudar mutuamente-Dijo Flash,Soarin lo miro confundido-Tú me ayudas con Twilight y yo te ayudo con Dash-Finalizó el chico

Soarin se sonrojo levemente-No creo que esto funcione-

-Por supuesto que va a funcionar,confía en mi-Dijo Flash con una sonrisa

-¡Agh!.Esta bien-Dijo el ojiverde

-Así se habla-Dijo Flash y estrecho manos con su amigo

-¡Chicos,dejen de hablar y ayúdenos!-Gritó Pokey

-Oh,¡Ya vamos!-Dijo ambos al unisono

-Nosotras por mientras vamos a hacer las ensaladas-Dijo Applejack

Las chicas empezaron hacer diferentes tipos de ensalada,lechuga,tomate,etc.

Cuando todo estaba listo,todos se sentaron para disfrutar de su 7 minutos y todos ya habían terminado y se dispusieron a conversar un rato

-Y díganme,¿Como lo han estado pasando últimamente?-Dijo Fancy Pants

-De maravilla,nunca me había divertido tanto-Dijo Rarity

-Es cierto-Dijo Pokey-Lo he pasado de lo mejor-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Y eso que hemos estado 3 días y 2 noches solamente-Dijo el chico peliceleste riendo

-Bueno,todavía es temprano,son las 9:00 pm-Dijo Pokey-¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora?-

-Mmmmm,¿Qué les parece ver una película?-Ofreció Soarin

-Buena idea-Dijo Fancy pants

-¿Podría ser de terror?-Dijo Flash,todas la chicas se lo quedaron mirando-Solo es una opción-

-Lo único que quieres es que Twilight te abrace-Dijo Soarin en un susurro **(Osea es demasiado obvio jajajaj xD)**

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Soar?-Dijo Flash confundido

-¡Nada!-Dijo él nerviosamente

El grupo fue a la sala de estar porque allí había un televisión gigante perfecta para que todo pudieran ver

-Ustedes vallan a ponerse sus pijamas por mientras-Dijo Fancy pants

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y todos ya estaban con sus pijamas

-Entonces,¿Cuál veremos?-Preguntó Rainbow

-Tengo esta que se llama "El conjuro"-Dice Fancy pants-No la he visto pero me contaron que da mucho miedo-

Todos tragaron saliva

-Perfecto,veremos esa jeje-Dijo nervioso Flash

-Eh nosotras,preferimos no morir-Dijo con miedo Sweetie belle y sus amigas asintieron

-Esta bien,ustedes vallan a su cuarto-Dijo gentilmente Applejack y las tres niñas salieron de la habitación corriendo

Fancy puso la película,Big mac apago las luces y todos se acomodaron el el sofá grande

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que empezó la película y algunas ya se estaban mordiéndose las uñas

-¡NO TE ACERQUES AL ARMARIO!-Gritaron las chicas al unisono-¡Aaaaaaa!-Gritaron todas tapándose los ojos

-Te dijimos que no lo hicieras-Dijo temblando Pinkie

-Shhh,silencio queremos ver la película-Dijo Soarin

Paso 1 hora y la película estaba por terminar,las chicas se abrazaban entre si

Soarin se acerco a Flash para susurrarle algo

-Parece que tu plan de que ella te abrace fracaso-Dijo Soarin con con pequeña risa

Una voz en la película hablo

-_Las fuerzas diabólicas son fuerzas son eternas, y existen en la cuento de hadas es cierto,el diablo existe.Y nuestro destino como pueblo depende de quien decidamos seguir;Ed Warren- _

Todos tragaron saliva fuertemente

-Perfecto,esta película me dejo traumatizada de por vida-Dijo Pinkie pie todavía temblando

-Ni lo menciones-Dijo Pokey

-Es tarde,mejor vayámonos a dormir-Dijo Big mac

-E...Esta bien-Dijo Dash muy asustada

-¿Tienes miedo Dashie?-Preguntó Soarin haciendo enojar a Rainbow

-Por supuesto que no-Se defendió la chica

Todos volvieron a sus cuartos,como siempre las chicas prefirieron dormir juntas y los chicos,pues son machos pechos peludos **(MENTIRA!)**

* * *

**Holii :D**

**Les gusto? espero que sí.**

**¿Yo un día Lunes conectada?,oh casi lo olvido ¡MAÑANA NO HAY CLASES!** **Vamos de fiesta!**

**Pobres chicos,ellos querían que las chicas los abrazaran durante la película pero no funciono xD**

**La idea en la que Flash y Twilight están en el sótano y Dash y Soarin los pillan es una idea de 'twilight y flash love',gracias por tu idea linda;)**

**Estuve pensando,les gustaría que escribiera un fic Helsa (ElsaxHans) de Frozen? díganme si les gusta la idea **

**Bueno los veo pronto:3**

**Pazita bye**


End file.
